Colors
by KoreanGal5
Summary: In the dreary world of black and white, I wanted to see the colors.


**I do not own Shaman King or Naruto. I wrote this because I finally read all of Tsukihime Nee's oneshots with Shaman King and Naruto! Yay! So, since she was so into Lyserg and Hinata, I decided to try and write my own. Tell me what you think please!~ (Oh and I am only on chapter 146.)

* * *

**

The world had only been black and white. There was justice of the X-Laws and those that opposed them…and needed to be annihilated. But…even though I was on the X-Laws's side, I couldn't bring myself to destroy them. It was true…Kindness won't save anyone, but was it right to kill those who were against us? They had their own friends, their own families, and their own beliefs and though they differed from those of the X-Law, was it right to murder them?

That was what I thought. It was because of this small piece of doubt that I could not bring myself to kill the man in the Niles team. Punishment was harsher than usual since it was the actual competition. Sporting a few new bruises and cuts, I walked around the Patch village. I wandered aimlessly, thinking about this. Morphine sat on my shoulder silently, also just looking around.

Without warning, I crashed into another person, effectively sending pain shooting up my arm and falling on my back while sending the other person off her feet as well.

"Itai!" I hissed. The girl had beautiful pearl-like eyes that complimented her dark, midnight hair, which was up in a bun. She was wearing a dark purple kimono and had a light blue butterfly clip in her hair. She stood up quickly, bowing.

"Ah! Gomennasai!" she apologized before lending me a hand. Upon pulling me up, I hissed again, surprising her. Swiftly, she appeared, a hand on my elbow to steady me gently.

"Gomennasai," she repeated. "My name is Hinata. You?"

"Lyserg," I replied automatically. She smiled before asking.

"Would you like to spend some time with me please?" she asked. I nodded without thinking, my mind still preoccupied. She smiled wider, leading me to a new place. She brought me to a small restaurant and ordered for me. It was a simple, but delicious meal. Throughout the whole meal, she would chat softly and occasionally ask a few questions. Afterwards, she paid, not giving me a chance to voice an objection.

Without any protest, she brought me to a small trinket shop where we just looked around.

"Ah. This one would look good on you," she said, holding up a badge. It was a black star with blue and green crisscrosses all over it. She pinned it to my white outfit before smiling. I looked around.

"This one would look nice on you," I commented, holding up a flower clip. It was of a white flower with a slight green and blue tinge on it. I clipped it into her hair, giving a soft smile of my own. We bought the two things and together, we walked around aimlessly, making random conversations.

The sky, before I knew it, would be painted with the warm hues that signaled the end of the day. We wandered before soon enough, it was time for me to return to the ship.

"Hinata-san," I started.

"Oh. Please drop the formalities. We're friends, are we not?" she asked.

"Hinata…chan," I repeated. She nodded her approval, complete with a smile. "Why did you invite me out?…I mean, it's been fun, but why did you ask me?" I asked. It had occurred to me only a few minutes before that nothing was plaguing my mind. Now, everything was a light color that wasn't opposites, but rather colors that intermingled and made a large ocean of life.

"When I bumped into you, your arm should not have been that hurt. You legs should have been more steady," she stated. She paused before turning to look at me with soft eyes. "You shouldn't have such sorrowful eyes." I stayed speechless. She looked up at the sky before looking back at me. "I must go now. Please." She gave me a shy smile. "See the world's colors." Then, she disappeared.

The next time I saw her, it had been after X-III had been sacrificed in the match to find out Hao's medium. It had been weighing hard on my mind, how they had been eaten. I had run into her again, literally.

"I hope this does not become a habit," she said, humor lining her voice. "Why don't we hang out again, please?" I agreed again, recalling how wonderful our first encounter had been. A sudden thought came to me and I voiced it.

"I hope that this isn't our last encounter," I said. She looked at me questioningly. "I want to see the world's colors, and I do believe that you can best help me with that." As I explained, I gave a smile and soon she began to smile as well.

"To see the world's colors?" she mused. "I think you'll be fine without me, however, if it's my help you want, it's done, Lyserg-kun." That had been the first time she had called me by my name. I couldn't help but smile.

* * *

**Done!~ It's rather short, but it's rather cute, ne?**


End file.
